


The Champion of Life & the Master of Death

by aereandria



Series: Snaps of Inspiration (that are unfortunately not related to my current works) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Champion of Life, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry doesn't like Albus now that he sees things in hindsight and has to pick up after the man, Harry fakes his death, I'm surprised that isn't a tag, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mentions of Albus Dumbledore, Politician Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, mentions of severus snape - Freeform, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aereandria/pseuds/aereandria
Summary: Harry Potter, Master of Death, meets his counterpart in the Champion of Life who proposes a new adventure. Suddenly immortality doesn't seem so dull after all.
Series: Snaps of Inspiration (that are unfortunately not related to my current works) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714474
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. What has Come to Past

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Undesirable No. 1, the Man-Who-Conquered, The Wizard Who Won, Dark Lord Vanquisher, Hero of Hogwarts, Saviour of the Wizarding World, and the Immortal Master of Death was _bored_. He was over six hundred years old and had decided to try and alleviate some of that boredom by coming to one of the many parties he was invited to. _What a mistake that was_ Harry thought wondering why in Merlin's name he had ever thought this was a good idea. Oh that’s right because drinking here was probably better that drinking at home, _alone. Sure it was_ he mused sarcastically, still it wasn’t like anyone here even knew who he was as he sent a bemused yet uninterested gaze around the room that was decked out to the nines, skimming over the crowds of people who were dressed just as dazzlingly. He was practically invisible these days, he thought with a smirk, as he recalled the times when he was the centre of attention. A shudder ran through him at the thought of these people knowing they were in the presence of THE Harry Potter. It was enough to give him nightmares.

No to these people he was merely another enigmatic being of considerable power and longevity who went by the name Hadrian. It amused him to listen to the rumours about himself, no one had ever come close to the truth. Most believed him to be some rare creature with status and power considering the deference that was paid to him by the goblins, vampires and the fey. Others thought he may be a necromancer or something equally borderline that allowed him to live so long. No one suspected he might be a _wizard_. To be fair his power no longer felt like a wizard’s, it was dark and edged with a taint of death thanks to the Deathly Hallows, it was no wonder everyone thought he was another creature. _Still_ he thought in bemusement as he toyed with his champagne glass _no one has ever asked me what I am._ Harry wondered idly what he would answer if anyone got the stones to actually do so. 

The Wizarding World had come a long way in six centuries, in the sophisticated crowd that filled the ballroom roamed many Alpha werewolves representing various packs, vampire Elders from various covens, veelas, fey and High elves who had come out of seclusion, even high ranking goblins. On the stage there was a troupe of mermaids proudly singing in a magically constructed bubble of water. That was not to mention all the wizards from various nations and magical inclinations that were assembled here; Dark, Grey or Light it didn’t matter much anymore. Blood was not even whispered about anymore, having long been proven that it didn’t matter. It made something inside of him ache, _Hermione would have loved this_ he thought.

It was true; this had been his Hermione’s dream, equality and freedom for wizard, witch and magical being. She had championed this cause her entire life, unfortunately the bigotry and prejudice had been so deeply inbred in Britain it had take many generations for it to completely leave. Herminone had been pleased with her efforts and, by Merlin, he had been proud of her but he did wish he could show her this sight. 

Maybe this was why he didn’t come to these things, they made him melancholy. He could recall the many parties he had been to as _Harry Potter_ , he shuddered, as they had hurried to clean up the Wizarding World for the Dark Wanker and the Old Goat had practically ruined it. Hermione had been his constant companion in during those, Ron bowing out after the first few claiming they were more painful than a lecture from Binns. Even the glow of hero worship in people’s eyes wasn’t enough to get him to go along. Harry had been both secretly glad since Ron had almost no diplomacy skills at all, but also a little annoyed at the lack of effort. Didn’t Ron realise the three of them were a symbol, _the Golden Trio,_ as they had come to be known and thus should go together and show a united front? Yes, Harry was the focal point, but he would’ve hoped Ron might’ve come like Hermione did, to give him some support and someone to talk to at these things. He should’ve known better after fourth year and the Horcrux hunt how self-centred Ron was.

After the war, he started to see things clearer. It was like dying had put a harsher light on everything in his life, who’d’ve thought huh? Or maybe it made him ask questions he always should’ve been asking. Like was Ron really that good of a friend? Was Dumbledore senile or just a manipulative fool? Stuff like that. It wasn’t until he broke up with Ginny that things started to get tense with Ron. He had tried to explain to Ron that him and Ginny weren’t the same people after the war plus they both had very different goals in life. Ron was still pissed, Harry had been annoyed because his love life even if it had involved Ron’s sister certainly wasn’t any of his business but had shrugged it off.

It had all come to a head when the Death Eater trials had started and Harry had spoken in defence of a few of their Slytherin classmates including Draco and Narcissa Malfoy as well as posthumously lessening Snape’s involvement. He would never like the man, and he half-thought Snape belonged in Azkaban with his fellow Death Eaters. It was clear the only person Snape had felt guilt for was Lily, no one else. If her life had not been endangered and then ended would Snape had ever turned to Dumbledore? Still he had aided the Resistance so he wasn’t going to let them totally throw him under the bus which would’ve been easy for the Ministry to do since he was dead and all.

Ron couldn’t believe he would do that and demanded to know why he hadn’t left the ‘dirty snakes’ to their fates. It was obviously something they were never going to agree on but Harry felt like he had done the right thing. He certainly didn’t believe in Dumbledore’s endless second chance policy but he _did_ know what it was to be trapped by destiny, by circumstance which was how many of the Slytherin students had ended up as Death Eaters. So he asked for clemency for those that were showing signs of being forced and being truly repentant - verified through truth serum of course.

He and Ron hardly spoke after that. Hermione had tried to heal their rift but Ron was as belligerent as always. Harry had asked her if she believed he had done the wrong thing, should he have left those people to their fates which was more than likely an Azkaban cell or at worst the Kiss? Hermione had sighed and merely looked at him fondly if a little sadly _No Harry I knew you would do it, you have such compassion how could you not? and it was the right thing._

***

He and Herminone had continued to revolutionised the Wizarding World, overhauling the Ministry and Wizenmagot, passing new laws or repealing old ones, cleaning up Hogwarts with Neville and McGonagall’s help to ensure it was the ICF standard school it was supposed to be as a certain _someone_ had let it slip for a a good 30 years or so. It had not been until he was at the 10 year celebration of peace since the Dark Wanker’s second defeat (11 for the Old Goat Harry had thought viciously but knew he was probably one of the only ones toasting the old man’s demise) for Harry to realise he wasn’t ageing. Most of his old friends had made jokes about his baby face which had hardly changed but deep down Harry’s fears had been realised. He had never told Hermione or Ron, that despite dropping the stone in the Forbidden Forest, despite snapping the Elder wand, he had walked back into his room after the final battle and found all three Hallows lying on his bed in a blatant mockery of the triangle symbol that represented them. He had also felt his power change and grow slowly as he fully assumed his new title and role.

He was the Master of Death and he was immortal.

At the time Harry had denied it and resented his power. He had debated coming clean with Hermione but he knew what her response would be. She would dive into research mode and when that failed, she would drag him to the experts. Harry didn’t care that he knew the Ministry wasn’t the same anymore and most departments were run ethically and morally with oaths taken and everything, he didn’t want to become a test subject or a curiosity to the Department of Mysteries. He especially didn’t want to have it on record that Harry Potter couldn’t die. The last thing the Wizarding World needed was to know they had a 'savior' on call, it would send them slipping back to their sheeple days of expecting someone else to fix their messes. 

It was Luna that had solved everything. Luna being Luna and also an Unspeakable, she had just appeared one night to assure him everything was taken care of, she had wiped everything at the DoM that might concern him. He didn’t bother asking Luna why she might have done that or how much she might know. This was Luna. So he thanked her for being a great friend and had received an ethereal smile and a request to watch over her babies until he left this world for another which he continued to honour to this very day. 

After Luna’s visit he had reached a sort of impasse regarding his immortality. He decided to live out this life as normally as possible. He wore glamours and aged himself gradually just like all his friends. He dated liberally but never seriously. He attended weddings, baby showers, christenings, and then eventually funerals. Ron’s had come first shockingly, a quidditch accident when the old guy probably should never have been up on a broom. Harry thought Ron would’ve liked going out that way though, doing what he loved. Ron’s passing had started Harry on planning his own, albeit fake, demise. He planned the whole thing with the Goblins, for they would know he wasn’t truly dead as his titles and money wouldn’t be able to pass on legitimately without the previous lord _actually_ dying. Goblins did not care about immortality, they just wanted your money. The Goblins were a bit amused by the whole faked death charade but didn’t ask too many questions. Why would they? They weren’t going to lose a very valuable, and powerful client. They got to charge him for these ‘extra’ services so all were happy.

Harry waited until most of his friends had passed until it was just him, Hermione and Neville. Soon even they passed through the veil. Being Death’s master meant he was able to properly say farewell to them, without pretences. Hermione had felt terrible at not noticing but he reassured her he was fine with it. Neville had also been sad that he hadn’t confided in him but understood, probably better than Hermione, why he hadn’t. He asked him to watch over Hogwarts and his children, not that he wasn’t going to already.

Harry Potter then passed away. It was a huge event, for the whole continent grieved the great wizard’s passing. The funeral was large and vast, bringing a variety of guests of all shapes and sizes. This was the wizard who had shaped the century, who brought the Wizarding World into the future, who fought darkness, evil and won, who continued to fight prejudice and bigotry to install peace and harmony. Harry had thought that it was all a needless spectacle and had felt very uncomfortable about the whole thing.

And with that Harry Potter was dead and became a legend. Personally Harry was glad to no longer be _Harry Potter_. It was huge burden and the name had come with such high expectations. Even six centuries down the track, his name was mentioned on par with Merlin and the Founders. It was both ridiculous and intimidating so he felt happy to have separated himself from that mess.


	2. Counterpart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his counterpart

Harry thought he might head home and was again wondering why he had bothered. Sure he had caught up with some vampiric acquaintances of his but nothing he had to go to a ball to do. He was about to bid a farewell to the hosts when he felt his magic, carefully masked and always controlled, practically leap out to another. The other person’s magic met his with just as much enthusiasm but where his was dark, their's was light, while his spoke of death, their's danced with life. He watched as the black and green of his magic mixed with the gold and white of the other. Mixed wouldn’t be the right word, Harry thought, swirled yet never combined. It was like watching water and oil. He felt rather than saw the other person approach.

It was a woman with golden hair that was tinted with red, her eyes were glowing gold with dashes of white like his were most likely glowing green with bits of black. She was beautiful in her looks, with the auburn hair, pale skin, and full lips all set off by a slim figure that was hugged by a molten gold gown. However beauty did not impress Harry much these days. He had seen and known enough people not to be affected by outward appearances and thus the old saying was true ‘beauty is on the inside’. Still he couldn’t throw stones, as he had grown in power and into his role as Master of Death the more beautiful his outer appearance had become, as if he was an unpolished diamond that had needed refining.

He turned his attention back to the puzzling enigma of the woman who was stirring his magic up so.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss…?”

“Aisha, just Aisha” she said as she extended her hand.

“And I’m just Hadrian”

“Pleasure it is Hadrian”

“Likewise” Harry wanted to ask but there was no privacy at these things. Inspiration struck. “Do you dance Miss Aisha?”

A smile crossed her lips, “I do”

“Would like to join me for one?”as he extended a hand to her.

“I would be happy to and please just Aisha, no Miss please” and softly took his hand

“Then, Aisha, shall we?” quirking a brow to the dance floor.

Amused she replied, “We shall.”

The orchestra started up a nice waltz as the mertroup sang an accompaniment. Hadrian and Aisha moved effortlessly into the movements of the dance together. It had not been his most favourite thing to learn but, Merlin damn it, he had learned how to dance. Now he was more than proficient in several styles. No more disasters like the Yule Ball.

After several beats it was Aisha who broke the silence, “So…how long has it been for you?”

Harry blinked, “Excuse me?”

“Don’t worry I of all people won’t tell anyone, so how long?”

Harry looked at the woman with narrowed eyes, “First tell me how you know.”

Aisha laughed, “Because I am you, as you are me only we are on opposite ends of the spectrum. Our magic attracts each other yet does not mix because they are the antithesis to each other, like day and night, sun and moon, sky and earth,…

“Life and death,” Harry breathed as he realised the answer.

Aisha beamed at him, “Exactly!”

“You’re the Master of…Life?” he said a bit questioningly, still wondering if he had figured it out correctly.

“Yes, though the title is Champion of Life.”

“I didn’t know there was such a thing.”

Aisha shrugged, “Yeah well neither did I until I got saddle with it. I didn’t know there was a Master of Death title until a decade ago.”

Harry’s head was spinning “Huh, so…you also took on your title…accidentally?”

Aisha looked over him more closely, “you too?”

Harry nodded.

“that sort of answers one of the questions I had,” Aisha mused aloud, “I’ve been thinking that those that seek out the title would never get it…”

“Sounds about right” Harry murmured, “Gotta have some failsafes in so those Dark Wankers and manipulative coots don’t get it right?”

Aisha snorted, “I’m sensing some pent up spite there Hadrian.”

“Just about six and half centuries worth of it. How bout you?”

Aisha’s eyes lost the joyful sparkle and took on a look that Harry knew quite well, he saw it in the mirror often enough. “Coming up on ten…”

“Merlin… _ten_!?”

“Yeah” Aisha’s voice cracked a little “I have to admit I’m glad to meet you Hadrian”

“Harry, my real name. It’s Harry” He said softly

“Harry” Aisha repeated softly “That’s a nice name. My name’s Ishtar, after star of venus”

Harry sent her a strange, nostalgic smile.

“What is it Harry?”

“My…Godfather was named after a star too. it was a tradition in his family. I just find it odd an coincidence”

“We’re hold death and life in our hands Harry. It’s more likely fate than coincidence.” Aisha said knowingly, “What star was your godfather named for?”

“Sirius” Harry said smiling, “The dog star”

Aisha closed her eyes, “oh poor man”

Harry chuckled, “No it suited him to a T. He was a prankster and loved making horrible puns. His animagus was also a dog.” Harry paused, “At least with the stars there I feel like his watching over me”

Aisha hummed in understanding, “When did you lose him? Or was it the usual way for us?”

“No, I wished it had been. I was 15 and I barely had gotten to know him. I did something stupid and dangerous. Sirius came to get me out of it and I lost him.” Harry sighed, it was old wound but it didn’t mean he didn’t stop kicking himself for it. He had been so naïve. But he had moved on, enough to know he wasn’t fully to blame. No, the old Goat had something to answer for and Sirius, well, he was an adult who had made a choice.

Aisha hummed again. “You’re the Master of Death, can’t you see him again?”

Harry nodded, “I can and I have but there’s a limit to how long and the times a certain spirit can cross over. They aren’t meant to be in this realm”

“Of course.”

There was a beat where they simply enjoyed the music and feel of dancing. Their magic hummed as it twirled and swirled together.

“Harry, how have you been keeping entertained during these many years?”

Harry blew out a breath as his mind raced over the many things he had done to keep occupied. “Research I suppose, travel, but right now I’m at a bit of a lose ends. To be frank” Harry looked Aisha, “I’m bored”

Aisha broke out in delighted laughter, “oh I hear you _cheri._ Well I have a proposal for you then. One of my projects is close to coming to…fruition after _many_ years of work. If it works we shan’t be bored for a while.”

Harry’s interest piqued wondering what on earth she might be working on that would take an immortal years to perfect. “Sounds fascinating and you definitely have me intrigued. Would you clue me in on what the project is?”

Aisha’s eyes gleamed with adventure, “What do you know about…dimensional travel?”

Harry’s eyes took on the same gleam as he grinned.


	3. What We Can't Take With Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aisha and Harry work on a dimensional portal  
> Harry says goodbye

Harry and Aisha had ducked out and spent the rest of the night in Aisha’s workshop which was just as cluttered and interesting as his own. Aisha showed Harry her workings on portal that would, theoretically, allow dimensional travel. Harry felt excited for the first time in years. Something new, something different to look at and investigate. Plus the challenge, Harry had long ago become an expert in Runes, Arithmancy and Spell weaving. As Aisha had said she was close but she was missing something. She expressed her frustration to Harry, and said she had hoped some new eyes would help but she couldn’t show the experiment to anyone which is why running into Harry was fortuitous.

Harry and Aisha continued to work on the portal for several months. Harry could honestly say he liked Aisha, she was witty, sarcastic, funny, a mean fighter yet had overwhelming kindness. She hid it well but she had a dark streak to her but then Harry knew he did too. You don’t go through a war and become the Master of Death without darkness touching you. He had a feeling his past wasn’t much different to Aisha’s either, with some of the comments she had thrown out. They hadn’t discussed their pasts in depth, except every now and then one of then would fall into anecdotal nostalgia. It was nice to be understood on such a deep level, Harry thought. The few times he had revealed his age, people asked about what he had seen, what he had witnessed without realising how invasive such questions were. Aisha knew because she was the same and they only shared what they felt comfortable with. Their relationship grew to something similar to what he and Hermione had but different. Aisha and him were equals, Hermione, although his best friend, often had still seen him as that troubled boy who needed help on his homework and someone to watch out for him.

It took them many months of tiresome work but eventually they were both certain they had it. Then it was matter of ensuring the portal would dismantle after they used it. Leaving a dimensional portal lying around for anyone to use or study was rife with dangers. Harry managed to weave its so that the portal would swirl in on itself like a bath with the plug pulled out after both his and Aisha’s magical signature passed through it and then end up back in their pocket to be reused. The date was then set for the next night of great magical power which was the winter solstice. Both of them set about packing their various bits and bobs they had accumulated through their many years.

They also caused the goblins no amount of grief by emptying all their vaults. After many centuries of working with the gruff creatures Harry would swear they almost were about to cry at the order and he couldn’t blame them. Aisha and him probably made up almost a ¼ of the wealth in Britain alone. Perhaps more. The goblins insisted on knowing the reason the immortals were withdrawing everything all of a sudden for if it was they’re services or security they wished the opportunity to increase such things. Swearing the goblins to secrecy they divulge their plans which although did not make the goblins less disgruntled about losing their gold, they were relieved it was not because they had offended the immortals. They understood why and asked to write a letter to their parallel selves to ensure the immortals always receive the height of services. They could not guarantee the letter would always work but if the dimension was similar enough then the goblins there would be appreciative. Especially since they inserted several tips about who and what to be wary about. Thanking the goblins, Harry and Aisha departed with all their possessions and gold. They were uncertain on what they would need thus emptying their vaults. Luckily galleons and sickles were made of pure gold and silver so even if they did not land in an alternate Wizarding World then gold was still something that was tradable.

Harry and Aisha then parted ways for they both had a few things they wished to purchase before the journey took them to unknown lands. They both also had places they wished to visit while still in this world.

***

Harry apparated to Godric’s Hollow and walked the short path down to where his parents cottage once stood. Before it had been a debilitated shack, untouched since Voldemort’s visit with only the monument and sign erected by the ministry. Harry had repossessed it after the war but had been unable to live there. It was Hermione’s suggested to turn it into something good. It was now the Potter’s Home for Magical Children. Most were muggle-borns who were experiencing abuse at home however some were half/purebloods who had been orphaned by the war. And even though tolerance was at an all time high there was still the odd werewolf and vampire or other being that ended up there as well.

A department that monitored child welfare and informed muggleborns (new-gens as they were now known) at the first sign of magic was one of the first things Harry had established when the dust had settled on the war. Nobody was going to suffer like he did. No magical child should have to go back to the muggle world unless they wish to. No _c_ _hild_ should ever have to go back to home, magical or muggle, if they feel unsafe. No matter if they had fucking blood wards in place or not you old goat Harry thought bitterly.

Due to the earlier notification it also meant primary schools became a thing. The Evansmore Magical Primary School was now mandatory to any magical child from 4-10 years of age. He had that the early integration with their peers dispelled a lot of prejudices that children who had only their parents and few choice friends (mainly their parents choices) as company when they arrived at Hogwarts.

It was this movement that saved Slytherin house. So many had wanted the house abolished after the war as if the house itself was evil. Harry had been against it admittedly. It helped that the new wave of students cared less about the houses history but the stigma remained for those that remembered it. It wasn’t until Harry dug through the Slytherin’s vaults that he had won (thank you Tom) that things finally settled down. For he had found a group portrait of the four founders and awoken them. That had been very enlightening. Salazar was beside himself with rage that his image was of a racist supremacist when he was a muggle-born or new wizard himself. He had formed his cunning and guile by slowly making his way up from poverty to that of well-to-do man. He himself had been at the mercy of muggles who had not been so thankful when he saved them using magic. So no he was not fond of them and had installed protective measures. Hence the basilisk. However he was surprised she had lived so long and a bit concerned for a snake that old would likely have lost her sanity. He was actually glad harry had killed her as it sounded like she had become a danger. Not that Tom had been a super big help. 

The reason he was actually here was to visit something he could not take with him. He made his way up the familiar path of Godric’s Hollows small cemetery. He visited his parents quite often, in disguise of course, since the knowledge had been _kept_ from him for over 17 years. Just another thing to lay at the old goat’s door. Harry didn’t know if it was deliberate obtuseness, oversight or another method of control deliberately keeping his parents burial place out of his reach but it was one that made him the most deeply bitter. Especially when he had found out from the villagers of Godirc’s Hollow that Albus had made frequent trips to the cemetery. To pay his respects to his poor sister and mother, they had lamented sadly, such a terrible tragedy they had whispered. Oh that had burned. If it weren’t for the fact that he knew dear Albus had probably been rolling in guilt, shame and regret every time he visited, well let’s just say Harry would be lot less quieter about the whole thing. Thank the everlasting fuck that the man’s ego had ensured that he be buried on Hogwarts grounds and not here. Harry was sure he would’ve resorted to violating a grave – no way was he letting the one who had practically instrumented his parents death to lie in the coffin next door to them.

He gazed down at the joint maker that now had white lilies blooming riotously around it. The marker read:

_Lily Marie Potter 1970-1989 James Charlus Potter 1970-1989_

_Beloved wife, mother, sister, and friend Beloved husband, father, brother, and friend_

_When love is involved no sacrifice is too great._

Below the marker was a stylised doe and stag embracing each other with lilies blossoming around them. In the background stalked a playful grim and wolf. Every now and them a small fawn would stumble in between the two deer.

He had changed it from that horrid farce that Dumbledore had placed there. It was clear he had never really knew the couple or cared to know them. He magically rejuvenated the stone and lilies, they would continue to grow and it would show no wear and tear.

Beside them on the right another marker was there, the symbol inverted with the playful grim in the forefront and the wolf off to the side and on a rise in the back was the pair of deer. The fawn played with the grim and wolf, unafraid and without fear. Popping in out of the field of lilies, they played on. The marker read

_Sirius Orion Black 1970-1995_

_Beloved godfather, brother and friend_

_Some siriusly deep quote._

_PS I'm not here. I'm off pranking ghosts. I suggest you do the same!_

_Mischief managed!_

It was so very Sirius the inscription. He had been happily surprised by it, not knowing the other man had prepared anything but he wondered constantly if Sirius had known deep down that he wasn’t going to last long. Harry had come to terms that although Sirius had died in DoM the old goat probably wouldn’t have risked keeping him around. Sirius was literally a loose cannon.

On the left of the Potters was another joint marker.

_Remus John Lupin 1970-1997 Nymphadora Calliope Tonks 1974 -1997_

_Beloved husband, father,godfather, brother and friend. Beloved wife, mother, daughter, and friend_

_Friends are family you choose Only you can decide who you are._

In this one the wolf was stalking in the forefront with a colour changing chameleon on his shoulder. Instead of lilies, lotuses covered the ground in the inscription with butterflies on them. In the back ground the grim slunk around grinning and the family of deer watched on.

He could almost hear Tonk’s shout about not calling her by her first name. Even on her tomb stone.

God he missed them all.

He grimaced at the last one which was a bit more verbose and something he never got over how weird it was to actually see.

_Here lies Harry James Potter 1980-2100_

_Beloved son, godfather, brother and friend_

_The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, the Prophesized Son, The Wizard-Who-Won, Hogwarts Champion, Dark Lord Vanquisher, and Saviour of the Wizarding World._

_He saved our world from darkness, oppression, and corruption. He brought us into an era of light, love, acceptance and change. He will be forever remembered as one of the greatest wizards of this age._

_One does not need magic to transform the world. We have all the power we need inside ourselves already.  
-H.J.Potter 2002-_

On this one the tiny fawn was comforted by the adult deer and bracketed by the wolf, the chameleon and grimm. The fawn then suddenly dashed away, leaving his family on the rise while the watched over him. He leaped into the field over lilies, doing several bounds into the flowers then suddenly on the third jump into them, he emerges in a glittering trail of sparkles as a phoenix. The phoenix flies up and loops around then coasts down, the Hogwarts silhouette is easy to make out as it flies through the turrets. The phoenix eventually lands on a tree and gazes up at the castle. Its slowly joined by an otter that emerges from the black lake. A terrier that looks a bit hesitant, a lion that lopes out from the forest, a hare and a horse also slowly trot out from the mist. The hare has playful exchange with the phoenix. Two foxes in opposite colours race around the group in playful abandon before settling in on the horse's back, but not after the horse sends a leery look at them. Finally a white coyote approaches them hesitantly, the terrier shooting glares as the coyote shot them back. The phoenix eventually flaps its wings in irritation and sings a soothing song. The two animals looking chastised eventually make themselves comfortable under the tree too. The phoenix's song becomes joyful yet slightly mournful as it reaches a crescendo and then the phoenix flames them all away in a spectacular display of sparks and flames.

Harry had tears in his eyes. He'd seen it before but still it always really moved him. Luna had had it commissioned after seeing the ones he had had done for his parents and Sirius and Remus. 

He had been the fawn but now he was the undying phoenix. The otter was Hermione and the terrier was Ron. Despite their separation it still felt right his inclusion.

The hare and the horse were Luna and Ginny respectively with the foxes being the twins. 

Neville was the lion and Draco, who he had gotten close to later in life, was the coyote. 

"I really miss all of you. I'm going away, far away. I might not be back. But I think this might be what I need."

After one last look at all the graves, Harry walked away and despite his tear-streaked face, his heart felt lighter and his soul felt free. 


End file.
